


in your eyes, i see our future

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Mention of First Date, Brief Mention of Love Realization, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: “Yer’ a real sweetheart, Hinata Shouyou.”Shouyou smiles brilliantly. “Only for you~”He scoots over so Shouyou can sit next to him. He can smell the pineapple body wash Shouyou is so fond of the moment he sits down. Shouyou passes the tray over carefully before settling against the headboard comfortably.“What’s the occasion?"(Or, Atsumu just really wants to marry Shouyou.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	in your eyes, i see our future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/gifts).



> To my wonderful receiver:
> 
> I hope this gift brings a smile to your face.  
> I want you to know that I poured all of my  
> heart into creating this for you. You gave  
> me an amazing prompt list to choose from  
> and I certainly had a hard time choosing. I  
> made things more fun by selecting a few  
> different ones to combine in this single  
> gift. I have already thought about writing a  
> sequel for you. I cannot wait to read your  
> thoughts on this piece~
> 
> Sincerely,  
> An Anonymous AtsuHina Shipper

“Ya’ really are gone for him, aren’t’cha?”

Atsumu snorts but his eyes do not leave the screen of his laptop. “13 years and countin’ and yer’ just now askin’ me that?” None of the rings he has seen so far have been _the one._ Many were too bulky or too thin, a lot of them have too many jewels or not enough. Would Shouyou even want a ring with jewels on it? 

_No!  
_

_Yes!_

_Wait!_

_Maybe?!_

He sighs. Of all the stories he read or saw on TV, none of them accurately depict the sleepless nights dedicated to finding the perfect ring. 

“Why are ya’ stressin’ so much? Shouyou-san will like whateva’ ya’ get him.”

“Consider proposin’ to the love of yer’ life and ya’ wouldn’t be so calm either!”

Osamu hums. “Maybe. I dunno’ to be honest. Ain’t been thinkin’ about marriage yet. It’d be nice but it’s not on the menu just yet.”

Atsumu laughs a little despite the situation. “We’re gonna’ be 30 in a few months. 30 seems like a good time to start settlin’ down, ya’ know. Among other things. Maybe we can discuss - I dunno’ - waking up to little ones runnin’ around?!”

“Wanna’ make me an uncle in the next couple of years, huh?”

Clicking on the enlarge option of another ring, Atsumu shrugs his shoulders. “Ya’ used to talk about how ya’ would have to teach my kids how to cook ‘cause I can’t cook to save my life or somethin’ like that.”

“How many meals have ya’ made for Shouyou-san since y’all started livin’ together?”

Atsumu feels his face heat up. “We make meals together!” He selects another ring. “Now, this is pretty nice ‘cept for the mix of stones.”

“Why not order him a custom ring? Somethin’ ya’ personally design just for - ” Osamu is cut off by Atsumu’s phone indicating an incoming call.

Atsumu answers it without looking and automatically puts it on speaker.

“Hello?”

_“Hello? Atsumu?”_

And just like that, Atsumu immediately takes his phone off speaker while glaring at a snickering Osamu.

“Hey, baby~”

Osamu makes a dramatic gagging noise. 

Atsumu flips him off while listening to Shouyou speak excitedly over the phone. It’s a scatter of topics pouring out, one after the other, but Atsumu doesn’t mind. Even if he’s “gone” for Shouyou in every sense of the word, it doesn’t mean he’s not paying attention to every detail. 

“Ask him what kinda’ ring he wants!” Osamu whispers loudly.

Atsumu grabs the nearest thing in his reach - not his laptop, never his laptop - and chucks it at Osamu with all his might. The sound of a paper copy of _Shakespeare’s Sonnets & Poems_, 3rd Edition, hits Osamu square in the face. The noise Osamu lets out is beyond satisfying and Atsumu has to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

“No, no. Nothin’ is wrong. Osamu is with me and he’s bein’ an asshole. Nothin’ new.”

The book comes sailing back but Atsumu catches it with practiced ease. 

“Alright. I’ll see ya’ soon. Love ya’ too. Bye.”

Once he puts his phone down, Atsumu stares at his brother. “Don’t be an asshole, ‘Samu. I can’t have him figurin’ out my intentions. What if he heard ya’?!”

“If he hasn’t figured it out now, he will soon. Bet’cha he’s noticed the long nights ya’ stay up ring shoppin’ but won’t ask about it.”

That causes Atsumu to pause.

“Ya’ don’t think he expects somethin’ bad, right?”

Good Lord, if Shouyou has even once suspected him of being unfaithful -

“Stop thinkin’ so hard. Shouyou respects himself. He’d confront ya’ if ya’ were actin’ fishy.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Alright.” Osamu stretches. “I’m gonna’ leave ya’ to suffer.”

Atsumu snorts. “Don’t ya’ always?”

“Don’t spend the rest of the year searchin’ for a ring, ‘Sumu. He’ll be happy with whateva’ ya’ get him.” 

With that, he leaves Atsumu to himself.

Sighing, Atsumu drops his head into his hands. “It’s not as simple as ya’ think. This ring has to be perfect. Shouyou deserves perfection.”

* * *

_He wakes to kisses pressed along his shoulder and a gentle hand rubbing up and down his side. Still in the early stages of waking, he does little to acknowledge the tenderness bestowed upon him by his love knowing how the other enjoys moments like these. He shivers when that hand slides forward and traces small circles over his pelvis._

_"I want nothing more than to worship you, especially when you are like this," teeth lightly scrape the skin of his neck, "but if we break our promise to Osamu-san, we'll never heard the end of it."_

_"Mhm, we wouldn't want to break our promise." But neither of them move and Shouyou has yet to stop touching him in such a sensual manner._

_"Atsumu."_

_He blinks a few times before closing his eyes at the love so easily identified in that voice._

_"'Sumu~"_

_"I'd ask for a mornin’ kiss but I bet our combined bad breath wouldn't make it pleasant,” he states which is immediately followed by a chuckle. “Can ya’ start the shower for me, please? I promise to get up.”_

_Atsumu feels the bed sheets move against his legs as Shouyou gets up. He rolls over and stretches until the tips of his fingers brush against the headboard. There’s an approving sound at the end of the bed. At this, he opens his eyes to take in the way Shouyou eyes him like a starving beast._

_Grining, he sits up and nods toward the bathroom. “Will ya’ be joinin' me?”_

_"Oh, absolutely." The response is hilariously quick. "But we actually have to be quick about it."_

_"So no foreplay?"_

_Shouyou groans. "Don't be like that."_

_Atsumu hums. "Guess we should've woke up earlier~"_

_"I'm really not liking your attitude right now."_

_Getting up, Atsumu walks to Shouyou and crowds him against the wall. "Shou-kun~ We're only gonna' be gone for a few hours." He watches Shouyou lick his lips, mouth slightly open._

_"O-Oh?"_

_"And then we'll be free for the rest of the day." He cups Shouyou's cheek, thumb stroking tan freckled skin. "How do ya' suppose we spend the rest of the day?"_

* * *

It’s the sound of the front door closing that has him bolting upright. He practically slams his laptop closed as Shouyou rounds the corner, arms full of shopping bags, and sunglasses beneath his nose. Atsumu laughs at the sight, laughing harder when a pout is sent his way, and gets up to help by taking a couple of bags.

“Did ya’ buy out a few stores, Shou-kun~?”

Shouyou heaves the rest of the bags onto the kitchen table and grins. “There’s more outside our door.” He pats Atsumu’s shoulder as he walks past him to the fridge. “Please go grab the rest for me. I need to drink water after running up and down those stairs. Tell me why I agreed to living on the fourth floor again.”

“Because ya’ wanted a place closer to the gym,” he calls over his shoulder while opening the front door. “Okay, seriously...did ya’ buy out one of these stores - there’s, like, 10 more bags in the stairwell!”

“Birthdays are coming up!” Shouyou yells back. “I don’t like last minute shopping!”

Atsumu starts pulling them in one-by-one but leaves them by the door. 

“Oh! Be careful with that one. It’s for your brother.”

Pausing, Atsumu looks at the paper bag featuring some big brand logo on it and scowls. After nearly blowing his secret earlier, he’s inclined to hide this gift. Although, considering Shouyou’s perseverance, he doubts he’ll keep it hidden for long. 

“It’s just a ‘thank you’ present for that time he baked a cake for my sister when she came to visit a little while back.”

Atsumu stands up straight and turns around only to be hugged around the waist and kissed on the cheek. “I bought you something, too. But it’s for the bedroom only. I don’t think I’ll be able to live down another lecture from Omi-san about safe practices and necessary sanitation.”

Chuckling, he brings his arms up to hold Shouyou close. “Despite that, he wouldn’t look us in the eyes for a week.”

“Your fault.”

“Definitely my fault...but it was funny at the time.”

Shouyou grins. “It’s still a little funny now.”

They share a couple of kisses, small chuckles between them at the memory, before Shouyou pulls away.

“Did ya’ just spend the day shoppin’?”

“Shopping. Window shopping. There’s a bunch of sales going on in the one athletic store. The one across from the candy store. I bought a few things there. Got you a couple of workout sets.” Shouyou crosses his arms over his chest. “They had my size but nothing in any color I like.”

Atsumu’s phone sounds off with a new message. 

“Better luck next time, Shouyou.”

“So,” Shouyou starts as he reaches up to kiss his cheek once again before walking past him to grab his phone for him, “how’d you spend your day?”

“Didn’t do much besides sleep in and window shop online,” he replies as he takes his phone, thankful Shouyou didn’t look at the just in case his brother says something dumb.

It’s not a lie.

> **annoying half**
> 
> Make sure your clear your search history
> 
> before he borrows your laptop for his 
> 
> classes later.
> 
> (slide to reply)

His phone _dings_ again.

> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> Fighting~~~
> 
> (slide to reply)

Atsumu might have to throw his brother to the dogs.

“‘Sumu? Are you alright?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Anyway, let me help you with those bags.”

“Okay...if you’re sure.”

He tries not to wince at the unsure tone.

* * *

Shouyou makes dinner.

Shouyou always makes dinner.

Unless he gets to help.

And by help, he means he’ll cut some vegetables and set the table.

He can hear Osamu already.

“We lived together for 18 years and ya’ don’t even know how to cook rice properly!”

In Atsumu’s defense, Osamu would kick him out of the kitchen whenever he tried to help. So, really, his twin has no one to blame but himself. Maybe he should have let him observe without touching anything. Maybe he should have let him cut the vegetables.

Shouyou lets him cut the vegetables and he does an excellent job, thank you very much.

“We should consider takin’ a cooking’ class together.”

“Oh?” Shouyou responds, laughter in his voice. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Maybe I’ll learn better if someone strict is teachin’ me.”

“But you hate being told what to do.”

“Not true!”

Shouyou pauses, puts the wooden spoon down, and turns to look at him. 

He says nothing.

He only offers a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I have a little bit of trouble taking orders. But I mostly do that because it annoys Meian and Omi-kun. And Osamu. But only when he annoys me first.” Atsumu grins. “I have no issue takin’ orders from ya,’ eh, Shou-kun~?”

He delights in the way Shouyou’s face turns a pretty shade of red slowly.

“But on a serious note, let’s take a cookin’ class together. I’ll start searchin’ online for one that fits our schedule. It can be an _us_ thing.”

Shouyou tilts his head a little, contemplating, and then returns to stirring the pot full of chopped chicken and diced vegetables.

“An ‘us’ thing?”

“Do ya’ think it’s stupid?”

“Hm, nope!” Shouyou smiles at him. “It’ll be our thing. I’d like that. Makes me excited.”

Atsumu grins.

He has a plan.

A foolproof plan.

He’ll learn how to cook. 

He’ll pick out the perfect wine.

He’ll wrap twinkling lights around the balcony.

Or maybe Osamu will generously let him reserve a table in his restaurant. 

All he needs is to pick out the ring he plans to propose - “Atsumu? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

And then he excuses himself to the bathroom. He actually has to use the bathroom but he also needs to step away and collect himself. Atsumu does his business and, after washing his hands, proceeds to splash water onto his face.

“Alright, idiot,” he tells the mirror. “Pull yer’self together. This is gettin’ ridiculous now.” He feels a little bit ashamed. He knows Shouyou is concerned but doesn’t voice it beyond asking if he’s doing okay.

His buzzes.

> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> Your boyfriend is concerned about
> 
> you. So maybe pull your head out 
> 
> of your ass and talk to him like an 
> 
> adult. You can do that without 
> 
> spoiling the surprise. I like Shouyou
> 
> so you upsetting him pisses me off.
> 
> He deserves a nice proposal………
> 
> whenever that is.
> 
> (slide to reply)

_Thanks for the pep talk, asshole._

Shouyou texting his brother because he is concerned for him just won’t do. Atsumu doesn’t respond to the text - Osamu will tell him it’s not important right now - and walks out of the bathroom. He pauses just before walking into the kitchen to put in place a calm, self-assured aura. 

“So what else is goin’ in the stew?”

Shouyou jumps fairly high when shocked.

“Don’t surprise me like that!”

“S-Sorry,” he manages. He doesn’t laugh, having choked back the urge, but he does smile.

“You’re not sorry at all.”

Both their phones go off simultaneously.

Both of them ignore their respective phones.

“Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?”

“Ya’ just want an excuse to be cuddled by me.”

“Do I really need an excuse to be cuddled by you, ‘Sumu?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I better not.”

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. He watches Shouyou turn off the stove, place the wooden spoon down, and move towards him. Atsumu receives him with open arms and holds him tight.

“I love ya,’” he states quietly. He gently rubs his cheek against soft, orange hair. “I love ya’ so much, Shouyou.”

“I love you, too. You know that, right?”

“Yes. I know ya’ do.”

* * *

They eat dinner.

They watch what is supposed to be a horror film but it just ends up making them laugh instead.

Atsumu quickly deleted his browsing history before letting Shouyou use his laptop to complete a few classes for school. 

When he’s done, Shouyou invites Atsumu to shower with him, to which Atsumu readily accepts.

And when they finally settle in for the evening, Atsumu pulls Shouyou into his arms and kisses him good night.

* * *

They’re up bright and early the following morning. 

Actually, only Shouyou is up bright and early.

As always when it comes to practice, Shouyou is up before him. 

He completes his morning meditation, run, and shower before 7 AM. Atsumu has a habit of waking up just as the sun sits low in the sky, when the birds are just beginning to fly about, and a gentle breeze from a recently opened window carries the smell of good coffee all the way to their bedroom. He hopes the day stays pleasant.

The door to their bedroom opens and Shouyou stands there with a small tray complete with breakfast and a steaming mug. There’s even one of his favorite protein snack packs that he likes to eat on the go. _This_ , Atsumu thinks, _is really nice. I will definitely return the favor tomorrow...if I actually manage to get out of bed before him_.

“Yer’ a real sweetheart, Hinata Shouyou.”

Shouyou smiles brilliantly. “Only for you~”

He scoots over so Shouyou can sit next to him. He can smell the pineapple body wash Shouyou is so fond of the moment he sits down. Shouyou passes the tray over carefully before settling against the headboard comfortably.

“What’s the occasion?”

“No specific reason~ Just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Atsumu digs into his meal, his taste buds singing. He honestly thinks Shouyou can give Osamu a run for his money. They both have been spending a better part of their teen years cooking for other people. 

“No, I think your brother has me beat.”

“Speakin’ out loud?” He asks.

“You do that sometimes,” Shouyou responds with a laugh.

_Don’t mention ring shopping_ , Atsumu frantically thinks. 

He knows now to be especially careful.

“Um, I do have a question though.”

Atsumu takes a heaping gulp of his coffee, enjoying the burn, before nodding. “What’s yer’ question?”

“Do you remember our first date?”

“The first date we didn’t realize was a first date until ‘Samu and Omi-kun pointed it out?”

Shouyou laughs quietly. “Yeah. That one. The breakfast date.”

“I remember what happened that morning and how I felt.”

* * *

_There is no intense build-up when he suddenly realizes._

_There is no tingle trailing up his spine nor his heart skipping a beat._

_In fact, it is barely 8 o’clock in the morning on a Saturday when Miya Atsumu, still sleepy, looks at his teammate and friend, Hinata Shouyou in love with the man._

_Atsumu yawns into the crook of his elbow as he walks to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before jumping into the shower. He is not hungry much considering the meal he and the others were treated to last night after a particularly difficult and exhausting practice. This is the first Saturday they have off in weeks but internal alarms and practiced conditioning has him awake before sunrise on this particular morning._

_“You too, Atsumu-san?”_

_Blinking the sleepiness away, Atsumu lifts one hand up to rub at his eyes. “Mhm.” He takes a detour from the fridge and chooses to sit on one of the stools to the bar attached to the counter Shouyou is leaning against. “G’Mornin.’” He drops his head down onto his folded arms._

_The very fancy coffee machine that was gifted to them from Akaashi last year sounds off twice as a gentle waft of something good fills Atsumu’s nose. It is a familiar scent that causes him to lift his head just in time for Shouyou to place a steaming mug in front of him along with the vanilla almond creamer and the small glass bowl holding the sugar cubs, along with a spoon._

_Atsumu blinks at it before unfolding his arms to grab it properly. He sniffs it. “English Breakfast?”_

_“It’s your favorite, right? I could’ve sworn you told Omi-san when you bought that variety pack. We don’t touch those ones because of that.”_

_As he starts pouring in the creamer, Atsumu smiles. “How’d ya’ know to make it for me?”_

_Shouyou clears his throat. “Aren’t you usually up at this time? I mean...you’re normally still in bed but I was going to bring it to you.”_

_“That’s real nice of ya.’” Atsumu drops four sugar cubes into his mug and stirs. When done, he quickly pops the spoon into his mouth to taste the last bites of melting sugar before placing the spoon down and picking up his mug._

_He glances at Shouyou._

_(It’s not a mistake._

_What he felt in that moment was-)_

_Maybe it is the way the morning sun hits his soft ginger hair._

_Maybe it is the way his pajama pants hang low on his hips._

_It could be that he now realizes that Shouyou is not, in fact, wearing a shirt._

_Or maybe it is the way Shouyou looks at him - expression calm, smile peeking out over his own mug, the surrounding atmosphere quiet and comfortable._

_Shouyou looks at him with gentle eyes._

_He really looks beautiful in this moment._

_“You better drink up before it’s completely cold, Atsumu-san.”_

_Atsumu blinks. “O-Oh, yes. Thank ya,’ Shouyou-kun.” He takes a sip and it is delicious. He takes a sip and it is everything comfortable and warm in the world. He takes a sip and Atsumu knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is in love with Hinata Shouyou._

_Perhaps he has been in love for a long time but never realized it._

_He thinks about making a quick excuse and running for his bedroom for another hour or so before the rest of their teammates start getting up and around. He also thinks about simply complimenting Shouyou on his appearance but the time spent with the younger man knows he will let it roll off his shoulders like it’s nothing - compliments are nice but not something Shouyou actively seeks._

_Atsumu ducks down to hide a smile._

_"Honestly speaking, Atsumu-san, what do you plan on doing today?"_

_"Showerin,’" Atsumu replies seriously. "Change my bedsheets. Maybe laundry. Oh!" He drinks the rest of his tea in a few large gulps and all but slams the mug back down. "I forgot that it's my turn to go grocery shoppin’ today and if I don't head out soon, I'll be trapped in the mornin’ rush!"_

_Shouyou chuckles._

_Atsumu shivers at the sound._

_"Welp," Shouyou reaches over and picks up his empty mug with a grin, "you better get that shower over with, Atsumu-san."_

_"Thanks for the tea, Shou-kun!"_

_Atsumu_ ~~_makes his escape_~~ _heads back to his room at a fast pace, internally thankful that no one sounds awake as he walks by their rooms, and gathers his hygiene supplies. He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him, thoughts messy over shopping and Shouyou. Atsumu places his belongings down silently before bracing his hands on the sink to look at his reflection._

_The tops of his cheeks are tinged in red._

_He stares for several seconds before roughly rubbing his cheeks and then roughing up his hair._

_"Get it together," he tells himself._

_So, he's in love with Shouyou._

_This isn't a big deal._

_Nope._

_(It most certainly is._

_Atsumu spends as little time as he can in the shower.)_

_Entering the living room gives Atsumu pause._

_Because why?_

_Why?_

_Why is Shouyou - with his nice hair and his nice smile and his nice cologne - standing in the living room looking at though he walked off one of their many tiresome promotional shoots before the new season. He even has his sleeves rolled up. Atsumu wants to smack himself again simply for focusing on these details. He has seen Shouyou stripped down to his briefs! He has admired his physique openly! He has given Shouyou a friendly pat-pat on his bum during high-intensity games!_

What makes this different? _Atsumu wonders as he walks up to Shouyou and taps his shoulder. Compared to his friend, he is only wearing old jeans and a hoodie he "borrowed" from Bokuto in the early weeks of joining the Jackals._

_"Ah, Atsumu-san, I hope you don't mind me tagging along but I want to stop at Osamu-san’s cafe."_

Oh _, Atsumu thinks._ Why do I feel disappointed?

_"Uh, sure! Not a problem. Are ya’ ready to leave?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Shouyou grins - eyes bright and teeth pearly white._

_Atsumu feels his face heat up again._

_They leave together._

* * *

"I remember how I felt, too..."

Atsumu frowns at his tone. "Shouyou, is somethin' wrong?"

"Of course not! Nothing is wrong. I'm just reminiscing on things that happened a while back."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Atsumu hums. "Like what?"

"Like the first time you kissed me."

"Ya' sort of screamed in my face, Shou-kun."

He watches, utterly satisfied, as Shouyou's face steadily turns a rosy shade of pink. 

"I-I did not!"

" _'Are ya' goin' to kiss me or are ya' goin' to spend the rest of the evenin' wishin' ya' did?!'_ " Atsumu recites with a grin. 

Shouyou shoves his shoulder. "You were so sweet to me on my birthday and I was giving you every opportunity to kiss me and you wouldn't do it!" He laughs. "You were shy and I could tell you wanted to but you were taking things slow on my behalf. Too slow. So when you grabbed me as I wanted, I was..." Shouyou trails off, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Ya' were...?"

"Happy." Shouyou nods. "You made me feel so happy in that moment."

"Here's to hopin' ya' still feel happy five years n' countin.'"

Shouyou suddenly turns and bites his shoulder.

Not super hard, but his skin tingles and there's a slight impression left behind.

"Hey!"

"Many more years to come," Shouyou declares. "I don't want anyone but you."

Atsumu feels like melting into their bed.

"Ya' can't just say stuff like that, Shouyou! My heart can't take it!" He puts his mug down and moves the tray out of the way. "I really love ya.'" He cups Shouyou's cheek, tenderly stroking it, before bringing him in for a kiss. The taste of cream cheese and coffee is an odd mix but Atsumu wouldn't have it any other way. He and Shouyou are an odd pair. Odd, yet completely perfect together.

"I love you more," Shouyou whispers against his lips.

_I will find a ring tonight!_

* * *

"You're being exceptionally disgusting today."

"Omi-kun!" Atsumu responds delightfully. "There's nothin' ya' can say or do that'll ruin my mood~"

He watches Sakusa roll his eyes. "Hinata is also being very disgusting today. What did you do?"

"On the contrary," Atsumu answers with glee, "it's what Shou-kun did for me this morning~"

Seeing the way Sakusa's face immediately pinch in disgust almost (almost) makes him want to tease the other man.

"Ah, no! Not like that!" Atsumu clarifies with a quick wave of his hands. "He made me breakfast in bed."

"Okay."

It's obvious that the other man doesn't believe him one bit.

"Seriously! He brought in this cute lil' tray with food on it that could rival my brother's cookin' and we just, ya' know, talked about our favorite memories.

"How positively precious," Sakura deadpans. "A marriage proposal can't be far behind."

Atsumu stares at him in shock. He knows Sakusa is joking but - 

"Are you serious?"

"Shh!" Atsumu looks around to make sure no one - especially not Hinata - is paying attention to them. "Don't be so loud."

Sakusa looks at him pointedly. "How long have you considered this?" 

"I've been ring shoppin' for two months."

"Two months and you haven't found anything?" The disbelief in his voice puts a damper on Atsumu's mood and he visibly sags.

"I ain't buyin' him just any ring that catches my eye!"

Sakusa starts to pick at his nails and Atsumu resists the sudden urge to push him. "He'll be happy with whatever you get him. You know this. I know this. Anyone else who knows, knows this."

"Shouyou deserves perfection. It can't just be any ring."

Meian calls for a group discussion.

"Find that ring soon, Miya, or you'll spend more time ring shopping than actually being married."

Atsumu sighs. "Have some sympathy, Omi-kun."

But Sakusa merely raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow before turning around and walking away.

They learn of a new weight training schedule and Meian announces a practice match has been set up but he doesn't state with who. For obvious reasons, the entire team is interested but no one more interested than Shouyou and Bokuto. Both start talking together in rapid hushed voices where they express excitement over the mystery.

After that, Atsumu watches Shouyou walk over to speak to Sakusa while Bokuto comes bouncing up to him.

"'Tsumu-Tsumu, are you ready to toss for me?!"

"Bokkun, aren't'cha tired yet? We've been at this for six hours!" _I want to go home and snuggle Shouyou on the couch before evenin’ practice._

Bokuto smiles widely. "Nope!"

"Of course not," Atsumu mumbles.

"Come on!" Bokuto slaps his back. "We can play two-against-two! Me and you versus Omi-Omi and Hinata!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

_No, Shouyou._ Atsumu tries to not pout.

"You will lose," Sakusa states.

That gets Atsumu's competitive side going but Bokuto beats him to speak first.

"Them's fightin' words!"

"Give it all you got!"

"6,000 yen on Sakusa and Hinata!" Barnes yells.

"Oh, let me get in on that! 5,000 yen on Miya and Bokuto!" Inunaki calls out. "Guys, don't let me down!"

"We're gonna' kick yer' ass!"

Shouyou laughs out loud. "That's what you think!"

"Baby, if ya' lose, we're doin' things my way too night. If ya' win, we'll do things yer' way~"

A round of groans erupt followed by gagging noises.

Shouyou smirks. "You're going to regret that."

"It's a win-win for both of us either way~"

"Captain, make them stop!" Tomas yells.

"Boys," Meian calls over his shoulder in a tone similar to a parent reprimanding their child while their coach snickers good-naturedly, "what have I said about keeping your sex life off the court?"

Atsumu and Shouyou share a grin before nodding. 

"It won't happen again!"

* * *

Atsumu feels some type of way when he watches Sakusa and Shouyou exchange whispers.

Whatever Sakusa says, Shouyou nods and smiles and sometimes giggles.

Sakusa sends him a pointed look.

He mouths "figure your shit out" when Shouyou isn't looking.

Bokuto bumps his shoulder and offers reassurances. "Next set is ours!"

One loss on their end.

Shouyou's sets from the back of the court are so spectacular that he can't help but stop to admire. Bokuto's spikes, he also realizes, are as strong as ever. Sakusa just moves when he needs to which is surprising in and of itself.

Their teammates make the appropriate 'oohs' and 'awws' and they receive constructive criticism along the way. 

And even when he and Bokuto lose, a slip on his part after Shouyou winks at him, he doesn't feel disappointed. He even laughs when Inunaki slaps 5,000 yen into Barnes' hand which the man then declares that dinner is on him if anyone is interested. And of course, they're all interested because it's a free meal but Atsumu finds himself wishing he and Shouyou would go home for the night.

So when they head off to change, Atsumu keeps Shouyou back.

"Do ya' really want to go out to dinner?" He's tentative in his approach because he'll definitely go if Shouyou wants to go.

But the look of relief on Shouyou's face is welcomed.

"Actually," Shouyou starts, "I'd rather we go home." He then grins, wide and beautiful and playful. "After all, you didn't win and I want to collect my victory privately."

Atsumu mirrors his grin. "I aim to please ya.'"

"Oh, I know~" Shouyou slides his hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck. "I'm putting you to work tonight."

"Whatever yer’ heart desires."

Someone clears their throat.

"Save your antics until you're there."

Shouyou huffs. Maybe equal parts annoyed and amused, Atsumu considers.

"Omi-san, I haven't even kissed him yet."

"Why'd ya' interrupt us before the good part?" Atsumu whines.

"I don't want you two to scar out teammates," Sakusa deadpans.

Shouyou presses his head into Atsumu's chest and huffs a laugh. "That joke was funny the first time five years ago. You guys need a new one."

"Are you coming to dinner or not?" Their germaphobe teammate - friend, he is their friend even if he denies it - asks. 

"Nope!" They both state.

"Okay. Good night."

Right before he leaves, Sakusa flashes his phone.

Atsumu nods to indicate he will check his phone later.

"Good night," he calls after him.

"See you tomorrow, Omi-san!"

* * *

It takes a surprising amount of time for Atsumu to look at his phone. 

When he and Shouyou got home, they showered together and then ordered a late dinner. As they ate, they watched old videos taken in the early stages of Shouyou joining the team plus some silly ones that primarily involve Bokuto and Shouyou goofing off during practice. More serious attention was focused on recorded official games. They take the time to critique their plays, Shouyou even typing up notes on his phone.

Things grew heavy where causal kissing turned passionate and friendly hands became firm.

True to his word, Shouyou put him to work.

And now, as he sits with his back against the headboard of their bed and Shouyou's face pressed against his hip, he looks at his phone. He sees quite a few from his brother and Kita, there are a few from his mom and Kageyama, and even Suna messages him about his brother. Atsumu suspects something might be happening there but he doesn't bother prying.

It's the single message from Sakusa that gives him pause.

> **!!omi-kun!!**
> 
> My oldest brother makes custom
> 
> jewelry. His business has been
> 
> established for 12 years. Look
> 
> at the options he has.

Atsumu clicks on the link provided in the message and it takes him to an elegantly made website. There are options ranging from rings to cufflinks and everything in-between. So he goes to the rings, eyeing the 30+ band styles available until he selects one that isn't super thin or thick. The band is listed as 10k gold and black diamond. He knows that pictures on the screen are different from in-person but he has a good feeling about it.

He spends a while considering the location of the black diamonds and how many he thinks would fit best. He jokingly applies the lava rock option and pauses. The lava rock was a nice added touch. Atsumu keeps it. After he's done, he sits back and stares at the black and gold combination is awe.

_This is it_ , he thinks. _This is the one_.

Atsumu feels giddy.

Carefully, he reaches over to his nightstand and grabs his wallet to pull out his credit card. Atsumu freezes when Shouyou moves in his sleep.

"Mhm - l - you."

He settles back down, runs his hand through Shouyou's soft hair, whispers a heartfelt "I love ya,’" and then orders the ring. His thumb trembles as he hovers over the 'place order' option. 

Atsumu closes his eyes and presses it.

After that, he plugs into his phone to charge and shifts until he is lying on his side.

Without hesitating, he strokes the bridge of Shouyou's nose gently.

_Soon_ , he thinks.

* * *

"Thanks," Atsumu tells Sakusa the following day when they're several feet away from their team. "That - it means a lot."

"The less stressed you are, the better your sets are."

Atsumu feels his mouth twitch. "Ah, I see. Ya' had a different motive."

"That, and I do believe Hinata deserves something nice for putting up with you five years counting. Truly an example of ultimate willpower on his behalf."

"There it is."

They're silent for a moment and then, to his surprise, Sakusa breaks it due to understandable curiosity. 

"What does it look like?"

Cracking his knuckles - smiling easily when Sakusa makes a disgusted face - and making sure that his back faces the others, Atsumu whispers: "Why not ask yer' brother?"

Sakusa scoffs. "He would not release the image to anyone."

"Customer confidentiality." Atsumu nods. 

Sakusa doesn't respond.

He stands there looking at him.

"Oh." Atsumu slides his hand in his pocket to grab his phone but doesn't pull it out. "Actually, I want to keep it to myself."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

Shrugging, Sakusa adjusts his mask to make sure it properly covers his nose. "I'm curious but not to the point of prying."

"Well, um, thanks for respecting’ my boundaries?"

He does he respond to that?

Nodding, Sakusa walks away. 

_Strange..._

"Is everything alright, 'Tsumu?"

Whirling around, Atsumu smiles brightly. "Of course! I was just teasin' Omi-kun. Ya' know, the usual same old-same old."

Shouyou frowns. "That's not very nice."

Atsumu wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Shou-kun. Omi-kun gives as good as he gets~"

"If you're sure...?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Nothin' is wrong."

"Okay. Are you ready to grab lunch?"

"Starvin.'"

* * *

The only person he shows the ring to is Osamu.

And Osamu doesn't react at first.

They sit in silence for at least five full minutes before Atsumu sighs.

"Ya' don't like it."

"Actually, it looks really good. I'm just surprised, I guess."

"Why are ya' surprised?"

Osamu hands back his phone. "Seein' ya' have enough taste like that is surprisin' to me."

Atsumu sits there for a moment, mouth open and stares, while Osamu continues to sort through his spices. 

"Ya' really are somethin' ya' know that, right?"

Osamu grins but doesn't answer.

"Do ya' think Shouyou will like it?"

"If it's from ya.'"

Atsumu sighs. "Okay. Okay." And so he sits there and starts helping Osamu sort through his spices. His entire table is covered and the new organizers are leaning against the wall, newly build and painted.

"What if Shouyou says - "

"Don't be stupid." Osamu sounds annoyed.

"But - "

Osamu roughly puts two containers of pink Himalayan salt down on his table.

"Don't do this to yer'self, 'Tsumu. Ya' spent months lookin' for a ring and when Sakusa-san helps ya,' ya' took the leap and order somethin' unique. It's a good choice. Don't start the self-doubtin' bullshit. It's high time ya' make Shouyou-san my brother-in-law."

"Alright." Atsumu nods. He sighs heavily and then nods, reassured. "Yer' right."

"'Course I am."

Atsumu snorts. "Anyway - "

"Anyway," Osamu cuts in, "have ya' figured out when ya' wanna' propose?"

At this, Atsumu looks down at the table and begins toying with red pepper flakes container. 

"'Tsumu."

"I was thinkin' maybe I actually talk to Shouyou about it."

"Okay," Osamu replies slowly. "Why? And in what way?"

"Well," Atsumu doesn't look up, "I've read a lot of stories online about people rejectin' surprise proposals because there was a lack of communication and a lot of stuff about bein' put on the spot and feelin' embarrassed. I don't want Shouyou to feel like he's obligated, ya' know? This makes me think I should talk to him about it so we're on the same page."

Osamu stares unblinkingly at him, genuine shock on his face.

"That's...surprisin'ly mature of ya.'"

But Atsumu doesn't rise to any bait, intentional or not.

"I love him, 'Samu, and I don't want to give him any reason to...reject me."

"Then carry through with yer' smart plan of talkin' then!" Osamu reaches over and slaps his shoulder. "Just be open with him."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

But Atsumu doesn't talk to Shouyou later that night.

Shouyou is exhausted by the end of evening practice that he barely manages to shower and make it to bed without falling to the ground.

And Atsumu doesn't talk to Shouyou the next day either.

He discussed a way to bring it up with Osamu, and even Sakusa, over text and nothing has worked out.

Weeks go by.

They have their practice match with the Sendai Frogs, Shouyou has easy conversation with three of the blonde players, and they win the practice match - although it was a struggle.

Before he knows it, a solid two months go by and he has yet to mention anything.

At this point, both his brother and Sakusa have mentioned more than once that his fear of possible rejection outweighs his crisp way of thinking.

The ring is stunning in person.

It glitters in the light so beautifully.

It would look better on Shouyou's finger. 

His and Osamu's birthday is approaching.

Just over a week away.

He and Shouyou have lived the same life the entire time.

So it's surprising, to say the least, when it is Shouyou who approaches him about marriage.

(He was grateful for the opportunity.) 

* * *

"Have you thought about our future together?"

They're sitting together Saturday evening when practice has been canceled and they have decided to spend time together in their cozy apartment rather than venturing out into the city to drink or go shopping. There's half-eaten take-out on the coffee table and his head is resting Shouyou's lap. Until now, they've been sitting comfortably in silence. 

_Every single day for nearly six years_ , Atsumu wants to immediately say. 

Instead, he plays it cool. "Do ya' mean beyond what we have now?" Shouyou nods. His nails scratch lightly against his scarp. He shivers. "Often," he admits. Practically half the year has gone by and he has yet to discuss one of the most important questions of his life.

"Really?" Shouyou asks quietly. "What do you think about?"

"Our life outside the court. Our life after we step off the court for the last time. Our life together...but it's more permanent."

"Oh?"

The tender look on Shouyou's face has him returning one of his own. So Atsumu takes the hand resting comfortably on his chest and, to get his point across without speaking, he traces a circle around Shouyou's ring finger.

He hears Shouyou's quiet, sharp inhale.

"Oh. _Oh._ "

Atsumu sits up when Shouyou doesn't speak beyond the amazed 'oh.'

"There is no pressure, Shou-kun. I would - I would never pressure ya' into anythin' ya' didn't want."

"I know. I appreciate it."

Licking his lips, Atsumu just goes from it. "If I asked, though, would ya' say 'yes?'"

Shouyou blinks a couple of times, his eyes glittering with sudden unfallen tears. He nods. "Of course! I wouldn't - if it's - if it's you, of course."

He is tempted to propose right then and there.

But the ring is at Osamu's apartment so Shouyou doesn't stumble across it by accident.

"And if I asked?" Shouyou inquires with a watery smile. 

"I wouldn't hesitate. It would be 'yes' before ya' even finished the question."

Shouyou starts to cry as he launches himself into Atsumu's arms. "I'm so happy." Then he pulls away and wipes at his eyes. "I have been thinking about it but I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd have to make the choice suddenly."

"I don't know when, but it'll be soon. I promise. When the moment is right, I'll ask." 

Sniffling, Shouyou smiles. "Not if I ask you first. When the moment is right."

"May the best man win."

Rather than shake on it, they meet in the middle with a kiss.

Next thing Atsumu recalls, he's pushing Shouyou into the couch and climbing on top of him.

* * *

> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> I'm proud of you. You finally
> 
> told him and he understands
> 
> and respects you. Have you 
> 
> given anything to when you'll
> 
> actually pop the question?
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> I was thinking maybe you can
> 
> do it at our birthday party this
> 
> weekend? I'm shooting my shot
> 
> at Rintarou. Your engagement
> 
> would be a good way to end the
> 
> evening before I kick everyone
> 
> out to clean up for the opening
> 
> shift the next day.
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> What I'm saying is that you need
> 
> to do that so it's a win-win situation
> 
> for you and me. 
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> Or not. Do what you want but 
> 
> don't screw up. Lmao. Just 
> 
> kidding. You'll do fine. I'll even break
> 
> out the expensive wine. The one
> 
> you and Shouyou-san like. 
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **annoying half** (now)
> 
> Birthday party or not. Let me
> 
> know. 
> 
> (slide to reply)

* * *

"Normally, I'm the clingy one. This is new for ya.'"

Osamu huffs over the phone. "Yes or no, 'Tsumu?"

"The answer is obvious."

"...so that's a 'yes?'"

"Yes, 'Samu. And ya' better serve the best of what ya' got."

"Ya' know, it's my birthday too."

"Yer' the one who suggested it."

Osamu laughs over the phone. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

Atsumu spends close to three hours on the phone speaking to Shouyou's mother and sister. 

Shouyou's mother starts crying over the phone.

Young Natsu wants to spend time discussing wedding plans. 

He still has a long list of people to go through.

The next person he calls is Tobio.

* * *

_"We're here."_

_Shouyou blinks while shaking his head a little. "Sorry!" He runs a hand through his hair. "I was just thinking about...things."_

_Atsumu rolls his eyes playfully. "I should hope so, Shou-kun," he says as he wraps an arm around Shouyou's shoulder and leads him into the cafe. His stomach growls upon sitting down at one of the tables closest to the register. Shouyou laughs. Embarrassed, but Atsumu doesn't blame him. He really should have fed him something._

_"Order whatever ya' want, Shouyou-san," Osamu calls from behind the register. "I'll just put it on 'Tsumu's tab."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Atsumus reaches behind himself and yanks two of the smaller paper menus from the counter. "But he is right, Shou-kun. Order what ya' want. There ain't no serious mornin' rush for a little while and you know how quick 'Samu can be for our team over me."_

_They hear a laugh. "That's because yer' always askin' for a discount!"_

_"I'm yer' brother! I should be gettin' one!"_

_Laughing, Shouyou looks over the menu._

_"Hm, spicy or not spicy?"_

_"Spicy." Atsumu._

_"Not spicy!" Osamu counters. "Don't ya' have practice soon?"_

_Shouyou looks up. "Nope!" He pops the "p."_

_"Why do ya' think we're here on a Saturday day mornin'?" Atsumu sarcastically asks over his shoulder. Then he continues with: "We gotta' be outta' here around 9 or somethin'. It's my turn to grocery shop and Shouyou will help since he's super particular."_

_"It takes time to check out the deals and pick out the good produce," Shouyou replies with a huff._

_"Yer' absolutely right, Shouyou-san. Ignore this loser." Osamu stands at their table. "Ya' still need to go to the register and order, 'Tsumu."_

_Atsumu waves him off as he looks over the menu, glancing up once, while Shouyou and Osamu share a smile._

_"How's it been, Osamu-san?"_

_"Ah, Shinsuke-san is about to send off another shipment." Atsumu makes a pleased sound. "What about ya,' Shouyou-san?"_

_"I can set from the back of the court with a better reaction time. Atsumu-san is a good teacher."_

_Osamu hums. "Is he?" He raises an eyebrow. Atsumu flushes under the pointed stare. "Oh well. I'll make sure this is a nice first date for the both of ya.'"_

_"Wait. What?"_

_Atsumu wants a hole to open up beneath his chair and swallow him whole._

* * *

"What has you daydreaming?"

Shaking his head, Atsumu looks down where Shouyou's head is in his lap this time. 

"Just recallin' our first date that we didn't realize was a first date until 'Samu pointed it out."

"Your brother was such a tease."

Atsumu rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. "He's a pain in the ass."

"He loves you. He just wants the best for you."

"He teased me about being...too shy to kiss you."

Shouyou reaches up to trail a finger along his jawline. "Thank goodness to my quick thinking."

"And yellin~'"

"Hey!"

Atsumu laughs and soon after Shouyou joins him.

* * *

On the day of his and Osamu's 30th birthday, Atsumu wakes up at the crack of dawn. He doesn't wake up first, much to his dismay, but he doesn't let that slow him down. Turning 30 years old is supposed to feel like an amazing achievement but Atsumu feels as though it's just another day in the year.

The only thing exciting about today is tonights' proposal.

"You're up already?" 

Atsumu pauses in the middle of getting dressed to look at the door to the bedroom. Shouyou stands there with a stack of pancakes piled pretty high on one of the nicer plates they have. There's a single candle sticking out of the stack.

"Ya' were serious about the pancake thing?"

Shouyou huffs. "Of course!" He walks forward. "But first..." He trails off while placing the plate on Atsumu's nightstand. 

"Please let it be a birthday kiss," Atsumu replies quickly. "Because, as the birthday boy, that's the first thing I'd wanna' get."

"So demanding," Shouyou statesvas he wraps his arms around Atsumu's neck.

Atsumu scoffs. "It's my birthday so I can have whateva' I want."

"Is that so?" 

It's spoken quietly.

"Yes."

"Well, who am I to deny the birthday boy?"

With that, Shouyou presses up against him and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. Atsumu leans down a bit to meet him halfway. What is supposed to be a sweet kiss easily morphs into Atsumu holding Shouyou firmly by his hips, holding him close and unrelenting. Shouyou accommodates his neediness, kissing harder and slipping in tongue.

There is a thin line of saliva connecting for a few seconds after thy pulled apart.

"Do you want to eat your pancakes?"

"I'd rather eat ya.'"

Shouyou pulls away completely, shaking his head in amusement. "I knew you were going to say that." Atsumu is reluctant to let him move away.

He is presented with chocolate chip pancakes, a small bottle of syrup, and the candle is much larger close up

"Are ya' goin' to sing for me?"

"Of course."

And so he does after producing a lighter. Atsumu holds the plate as Shouyou sings the _Birthday Song_ softly. There's no embarrassment on his face nor did he appear awkward. If their roles were reversed, Atsumu is sure he'd stumble over the words.

"Make a wish~"

_All I want is for ya' to say 'yes.'_

He blows out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"Ain't the number one rule of birthday wish-makin' not sayin' what the wish is."

Shouyou pouts. "But I want to know!"

Atsumu waggles his finger at him. "No, no, no. I ain't sayin' what it is."

"Oh, okay. I won't pry anymore."

"Thanks." Atsumu laughs. "Are ya' gonna' help me eat these?" He gives the plate a little shake.

"Duh! I made enough for us to share. But," Shouyou traces circles into Atsumu's exposed thigh, "you might want to get dressed first."

"How 'bout I undress so I'm in my birthday suit?"

"I mean," Shouyou begins casually, "if that's what you want to do. Who am I to say 'no' to the birthday boy?"

* * *

"The big three-zero, huh?"

"Feel any different, 'Samu?"

His brother sighs softly over the phone. "Nah. M'feelin' pretty comfortable though." There's a muffled voice hear in the background."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, it's Rintarou."

Atsumus pulls his phone away to stare for a moment before returning it to his ear. "I'm sorry but what?"

"Not like that, dummy. He's stayin' with me for the weekend."

"And not gettin' a hotel like everyone else?"

"I'm tryin' to get things to work in my favor, ya' know?"

Laughing, Atsumu nods even though Osamu can't see it. "I'm rootin' for ya.' It's 'bout time ya' start settlin' down yer'self."

"I am, too, ya' know. Tonight is the night."

Osamu speaks to Suna about something regarding tonight's...cake? He's unsure. 

"Why is it that it's _also_ my birthday and I'm the one makin' the cake and the food and buying the liquor?!"

"Ya' offered to do it so ya' have no one to blame but yer'self."

"Ya' only turn 30 once."

"Ya,' I know." Because Osamu insisted that everything be good for himself as well as Atsumu. They're both trying for something really nice this evening. Atsumu will be damned if things didn't turn out how they're supposed to.

* * *

> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> im going to be late 
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> i am picking up your birthday
> 
> present b/c it made it just in
> 
> time!!
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> i was hoping it would be here
> 
> earlier but it's here now and i
> 
> absolutely need to get it
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> im so sorry
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> i promise to get there as soon
> 
> as possible
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> i love you
> 
> (slide to reply)
> 
> **love of my life** (now)
> 
> see you soon!!
> 
> (slide to reply)

* * *

Atsumu is glad there isn't much traffic in the evening. He managed to find a relatively close parking space away from his brother's restaurant. He can already hear the bump of the music and the occasional flash of lights behind curtains. There's a sign on the locked entrance indicating a celebration taking place. Atsumu wastes no time cutting around the building to the side entrance where he knocks and is let in by a _bouncer_.

"Woohoo! The second birthday boy is here!" Bokuto hollers from across the room.

"Don't ya' mean birthday man?!" Hoshiumi responds back. "We haven't been boys in a long time."

For a brief moment, the laughter is louder than the music. 

As he makes his way towards the kitchen, stopping momentarily to accept "Happy Birthdays," Atsumu wonders when Shouyou will arrive. Since his spam of messages, he hasn't responded much except for a few vague answers.

"I can't believe ya' let me make our cake," Osamu states by way of greeting as he adds another frosted swirl to the largest tier.

"I can't believe yer' still finishin' up the cake while the party is happenin.'" He walks up to it. It's beautiful, really, but he expects nothing less from his twin. "It looks really good. Ya' really outdid yer'self, 'Samu."

Osamu pauses just before he puts another swirl. "Don't go gettin' sappy on me, 'Tsumu."

"Osamu has cried twice today." Atsumu turns around to see Suna standing there, two small presents in his hands. "Over you and over turning 30."

"Don't tell him that!"

Suna rolls his eyes and places the presents on the counter. "How have you been, Atsumu?"

"Good. Still playin' but ya' definitely already knew that."

He hears Suna hum. "That's good. Osamu says you're planning something special tonight regarding Hinata-san?"

Atsumu looks at Osamu only to see his brother duck behind the cake. "I'm not the only one," he mumbles and then, louder: "I'm askin' Shouyou to marry me."

"It's about time."

"That's what everyone is sayin' and I agree."

"I would say 'best of luck' but you don't need luck. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks."

* * *

The party is in full swing.

Osamu's restaurant is packed.

And there's still no sign of Shouyou.

No responses to messages or calls either.

The ring box feels heavy in his pocket.

Atsumu worries.

* * *

"Shouyou-san wouldn't miss yer' birthday, 'Tsumu. Stop freakin' out."

"We're supposed to be cuttin' cake in, like, five minutes and he's not here. He's not answering’ my messages or calls. What if - "

"Don't say it."

" - he found out and he realized he's not actually ready to take this step?"

Osamu reaches over and whacks upside the head as the DJ plays something slower, something more romantic. 

It just bums Atsumu out.

"He wouldn't do this to ya.'"

Then the music abruptly stops.

"Alright, it's time for the birthday boys - "

"Birthday _men_!" Hoshiumi shouts from somewhere in the crowd.

" - to make their way to the front of the room!"

Osamu wraps an arm around his shoulder and moves them away from the wall and towards the front. There are cheers and screams of "Happy Birthday" and "Do you feel old yet?!" along the way. There's an even bigger wave of amazement when the cake is escorted to the front of the room.

"Osamu made it."

"Definitely Osamu's work."

"I'm pretty sure Osamu made everything?!"

"Doesn't surprise me one bit that he would!"

Atsumu snickers despite how his heart feels.

"Okay, okay, okay. Gather around. Y'all know what to do! And a 1, and a 2, and a - "

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday Dear Atsumu and Osamu_

_Happy Birthday to You!_

Smiling, Osamu's arm still around his shoulder, Atsumu leans forward with his brother and they blow out all 30 candles together.

"Woohoo!"

And then, almost like a flipped switch, the room becomes silent.

Confused, Atsumu looks around to figure out what the problem is.

Osamu taps on his shoulder. "Turn around, 'Tsumu."

He does.

He freezes.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Shouyou offers a tentative smile. "Please forgive me."

Atsumu pulls away from Osamu to step forward. He reaches out, smiling in relief, and then reels Shouyou in for a kiss. 

"Fashionably late as always, Shouyou," he says after pulling away.

"I wanted to do this right with your birthday present."

"Yer' all I need."

Shouyou smiles, tears in his eyes, and takes a step back. "You're all I need to."

And then Shouyou drops down to one knee.

"Oh my God." Osamu.

"Oh my God!" 

"Oh my God!"

"Oh. My. God!"

"Oh my God," Atsumu mumbles to himself.

When Shouyou pulls out the ring box and opens it, Atsumu feels his eyes sting. Because the ring is gorgeous. It's silver with an intricate design. But it's the way Shouyou gazes up at him with tender love that gets him going.

"Ya' really are something, Shou-kun."

And he pulls out the black velvet ring box from his pocket.

And he drops to his own knee.

And he opens the little box.

Laughter breaks out across the room.

"Great minds think alike," Shouyou replies. He looks at the ring. "It's gorgeous."

Atsumu helps him to his feet.

"Will one of you ask the question already?" Sakusa calls out. "The anticipation is killing us." His deadpan tone makes those nearest to him laugh even harder.

"He has a point," Atsumu says.

"He does." Shouyou answers. "Miya Atsumu, will you do me the everlasting honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes." He feels a single tear roll down his cheek as Shouyou slips his ring on his finger. "A-And Hinata Shouyou, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes."

The ring, when he pushes it over Shouyou's finger, stands out perfectly.

They share a kiss to the excited congratulations shouted across the room, Bokuto certainly being the loudest. 

"Thank you," Atsumu whispers against his lips.

"For what?"

"For being the greatest thing to happen to me."

* * *

When Atsumu wakes up the next day, he presses a kiss into Shouyou's sweet-smelling hair before lifting their connected hands to look at their rings. They're different but he knows that he and Shouyou are different in the best way possible. Different backgrounds but equally hardworking to be where they are today.

They started out as rivals.

Then they became teammates.

Naturally, friendship follows.

But now Atsumu can attach another title - a title that will eventually change to _husband_ in the future.

But for now, he remains giddy over his _fiance_.

Shouyou is his fiance.

He is going to marry Hinata Shouyou.

_Would it be Miya Shouyou or Hinata Atsumu?_

His phone buzzes. 

Carefully, he extracts himself but not before bestowing a kiss to Shouyou’s temple. Atsumu grabs his phone, pulls it free from the charger, and unlocks it once he sees a text from his brother with an image attached. 

The image causes him to grin.

Of course, as he has reassured for a long while, Suna agreed to a relationship.

So he congratulates his brother and then follows up with a 'thank you.'

No specification needed.

"Mhm, 'Tsumu?"

Dropping his phone, Atsumu immediately curls around his fiance. 

"I am here, Shouyou."

"Mhm." Shouyou settles down, sleep claiming him once again.

_This is enough_ , he thinks as he pulls Shouyou closer. _This, right here, is enough_.

He falls asleep soon after.

The sun barely peeks through the curtains.

His heart is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the ring Atsumu "custom-made" for Shouyou.](https://www.vanswedenjewelers.com/hermias-10k-yellow-gold-wedding-band-with-lava-rock-inlay-black-diamonds/)   
>  [This is the ring Shouyou picked for Atsumu.](https://www.brilliance.com/wedding-rings/starwind-platinum-mens-band-beveled-meteorite-inlay?matchtype=&network=g&device=c&adposition=&keyword=&utm_term=&utm_campaign=Shopping+-+Item+Specific&utm_source=adwords&utm_medium=ppc&hsa_acc=5248277691&hsa_cam=8110154047&hsa_grp=89444696051&hsa_ad=397159692368&hsa_src=g&hsa_tgt=aud-297081313639:pla-944733358468&hsa_kw=&hsa_mt=&hsa_net=adwords&hsa_ver=3&gclid=CjwKCAjw_NX7BRA1EiwA2dpg0sb5DRLIj-kEyzTJEoLFo5sHkWsQ6d4XDJcn6Y2YuWO43UIw4EZXGRoCSdQQAvD_BwE)


End file.
